This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Internal combustion engines may combust a mixture of air and fuel in cylinders and thereby produce drive torque. Some engines may combust a gaseous fuel, such as liquefied petroleum gas or compressed natural gas. The temperature of some engine components during operation on a gaseous fuel may be greater than temperatures experience in engines combusting gasoline. This increased temperature experienced during gaseous fuel operation may result in an increased stress upon engine components.